


at least it was here

by symbionic



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, doesn't feel good, emotionally constipated gay aliens, secretly sad terry, takes place right before s2ep1 but the ep hasn't come out yet, terry really doesn't want to leave earth but he wants korvo to be happie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbionic/pseuds/symbionic
Summary: The ship was almost fixed, it was only a matter of hours. Maybe minutes.Terry was sitting at the dinner table, his head resting loosely on his hand as he stared outside the window, right into the garden.The sky was clear, yet the wind still appeared to be blowing, shaking the leaves around.He sighed and stretched in his seat, taking in the green of the grass that gently waved. His back cracking.It was too good to last, he knew it.
Relationships: Korvo/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	at least it was here

**Author's Note:**

> I have constant sad Terry brainworms and they told me to write this fic, I hope you enjoy it.

The ship was almost fixed, it was only a matter of hours. Maybe minutes.

Terry was sitting at the dinner table, his head resting loosely on his hand as he stared outside the window, right into the garden.  
The sky was clear, yet the wind still appeared to be blowing, shaking the leaves around.  
He sighed and stretched in his seat, taking in the green of the grass that gently waved. His back cracking.  
It was too good to last, he knew it.  
Korvo was gonna come into the room any second now, telling him it was time to go. Terry had wasted no time dressing up in the proper gear, but despite this it didn't feel real. What a waste.

"Terry," a voice called.

He didn't register it at first, lost in thought.

"Terry!" the voice insisted, impatient.

He snapped out of it, blinking, a blue figure becoming clearer in his line of vision. Korvo.  
Terry smiled and composed himself as to not arise suspicion. He was used to the way things were on Shlorp… where expressing feelings was looked down upon. Especially negative ones.   
He couldn't break out of this habit no matter how much he tried, always feeling like he had to hide.

"Korvo, hey," his smile grew a little wider as he felt his friend come closer, a calming presence despite himself "you done with the repairs or what?" he scratched at the back of his neck.

"No, not yet. Almost," he answered matter of factly as he walked over to the kitchen "just came to get some refreshment, is all."

Terry nodded "Yeah, yeah, staying hydrated is important, especially during high-stress work… good." he caught himself sighing again, like a reflex. Too late to take it back.

"Something wrong? You look…" he squinted "...under the weather."

"Do I?" he chuckled nervously "Nah… dawg, I'm all good. All good. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Well, uh, yeah, you must be tired. You should rest, maybe? There's no rush..."

Korvo looked at his partner quizzically "I'm… fine." he took a pause, then opened the fridge "No need for a break, I'm almost done, really. We're leaving today! I'm excited, aren't you?"

"Ah," Terry's hands joined together, twiddling anxiously "today? ...Wow. Yeah, can't wait."

Korvo closed the fridge, and as he made his way across the room Terry noticed he had taken a dr pepper from it. He cracked it open with a _tss_ and took a sip, his lips curling upward at the taste.

"My last dr pepper… should I make a toast?"

"A toast… to what?"

"Well…" Korvo paused to reflect "to us, I guess."

Terry flinched, hit right in the heart. He could feel his face and hands grow warm. He got up and immediately rushed to the kitchen.

Korvo looked alarmed.

"W-Where are you going?"

"Just getting a dr pepper!" he echoed back with his head hidden inside the fridge like an ostrich under the sand. The cold stinging his skin felt nice.

He liked most things, but he couldn't say dr pepper was one of them. He preferred coke, and lemon soda, and iced tea. And just about everything else.  
But he liked Korvo. Despite their many differences.  
He went back to his partner holding a can of his own, opening it shortly after. It sprayed some of the sugary contents on his hands. It felt sticky and uncomfortable. He groaned under his breath.

Korvo cleared his throat "So… uh," he looked down at the can, then back at Terry and it looked almost like the words were getting stuck in his throat. Terry couldn't contain a smile at that.  
Of course Korvo wasn't used to expressing his emotions either, and he wasn't gonna start learning now. It was hard.

Day in and day out Terry wondered what Korvo thought was so great about their homeworld.  
Because to him, it was suffocating.  
On earth he could be himself, even if he didn't entirely know what that was just yet.  
He didn't have a chance to figure it out on Shlorp, and so now with every new day he found out something new about himself.   
It was exciting, and scary. Maybe Korvo liked not having to think about all of that.  
Like removing training wheels from your bike and finding out you're terrified of falling and scraping your knees.

"To us," Korvo started again, now looking more sure of himself "to our hard work, you know?"

"Pfsh, yeah. Totally." Terry smirked.

Korvo rolled his eyes playfully "To our time on earth, and uh, to us as a family. I guess."

Terry sniffled, nodding solemnly "Amen." he gulped some of it down. Korvo followed.

"You can say something too if you want."

The green alien choked on his drink and sputtered a little. 

"I-I guess I can." he held the can in one hand, the metal now colder and stickier. He shuddered. "Well… you kinda said it all, but if I had to say more, I, uh… I'm glad for all the experiences I had on here and all the… uh, everything, that is… the culture… the people… and uh..." he felt his eyes stinging and immediately realized he had to stop talking about how great earth had been, now, before the reality of the situation would start to set in and he would be forced to confront the fact that they were gonna leave soon.

He couldn't afford to start sobbing "yeah I'm just… happy. That's all. Happy that I got to spend all this time here… w-with you." he hid his face behind a sip of that syrupy beverage.

He heard a little whimper.

When he looked up, he saw Korvo's eyes tearing up, but a smile on his face.

"You are…" he sniffled "so… unbelievably bad at speeches, Terry."

Terry squeaked, feigning offense. "Wow. Says you."

Korvo quickly dried his eyes, cackling "That's okay, where we're going now there's no need for sentimental heartfelt speeches anyways." he smiled.

"Hurray." Terry mimicked his smile, while feeling anything but relieved.

Finally, Korvo put his can down. By the sound of it, it was empty.

"Well, I better get back to work then. See you in a bit, partner."

Terry glared at it, then raised his head to meet his friend's eyes once more "S-See ya." he awkwardly finger gunned at him.

And just like that he was gone, and Terry was once again alone with his thoughts. He started tapping his fingers on the table mindlessly.

Korvo could be so… blind, sometimes.   
So laser focused on what he wanted. It wasn't a fault, and he didn't do it maliciously. But he could be careless in his choice of words, or neglect to consider what Terry wanted.

What Terry wanted…

It never mattered before now.  
It was never considered on Shlorp, he wasn't really allowed to want anything. Now, on earth, he had had time to think it over, to consider, to reflect, and even though he wasn't sure of many things, he knew some others for certain.

He wanted to stay on earth, for as long as possible. Possibly forever.

He also wanted to stay with Korvo, because he loved him, and most of all, he wanted Korvo to be happy.

Knowing all this, he knew what he had to do. Just bite the bullet and do what he was supposed to. His job.   
This stay on earth was nothing more than a blip, an interference to what was ultimately his goal.

Yet, more than he hated all of that, he loved Korvo. So he had to comply.

He got up, walked into the kitchen and emptied the remaining contents of his dr pepper in the sink.

He sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @korvytron to talk about solar opposites I'm dead serious  
> also the title of the fic is the title of the community intro I legit didn't know what to put lmao


End file.
